Forbidden
by Purelyparrilla
Summary: Swan Queen College/University AU. Her previous English teacher resigned from the job and now the class awaits the arrival of their new teacher. Sure Emma predicted to fail most of her classes, I mean English and Calculus weren't exactly what she planned to study, but what she couldn't predict was the feelings she would soon discover she had for this new teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Light streamed through the gap between the curtains, hitting Emma directly in the face, she squished her features together before hesitantly peeping one eye open. She groaned at the sight of the new morning and the chirping of birds outside her flat window and proceeded to duck under the covers of her double bed. It was then when her alarm sounded, the electronic BEEP BEEP ringing through her ears, mocking her. A hand shot out from under the covers and gave the off button a hard whack. Silence. Well, except for those damn birds. A few more minutes and the blonde kicked the blankets from her body in a fit of frustration. She really didn't want to go to class. Grudgingly, Emma managed to drag herself from the comfort of her bad and navigate through the mess she called her room to the kitchen. She picked up her phone of the bench and checked to see if there was any notifications - a waste of time really - she dropped the thing back down on its spot and started on breakfast which was once again, stale cereal and three day old milk. As always the blonde read the news paper with her dreadful breakfast, though it was the same one she had been reading for the past four weeks so she knew it practically page for page - never stray from tradition right?  
It was forty-five minutes later when Emma had realized she had lost track of them time and she cussed at herself for being so oblivious. She had fifteen minutes before class started and she still had to change, grab all her crap and drive to the Uni because for some reason, she decided it would be better to live off-campus. After five minutes of Furious hopping, brushing then running out the door, Emma was on her way.  
It took her around ten minutes to speed through the morning traffic and find a park which meant she was definitely going to be late, not to mention they had a new teacher starting today which she forgot about until she was halfway down the corridor. She checked her phone, seven minutes late.  
"Shit shit shit." She muttered as she came to a halt outside the classroom door, she thought better to compose herself than rush in like she was being chased by some ungodly creature. Her breathing slowed and Emma grabbed the knob of the door and twisted, entering into a scarily quiet room with all eyes on her. After closing the door behind herself she turned to apologize to the teacher but was cut short when the woman spoke first.

"How nice of you to join us."The brunette turned away from what she was scrawling across the blackboard to face a very stunned Emma. She didn't know what to do or what to say, actually, she didn't know why she didn't know what to do or what to say, she just stood there like a deer in headlights, searching for any sign of her voice. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks burn, like someone had stuck a candle on each side of her face, dear god what was happening to her? It's just her new teacher, no one special, just someone incredibly good looking. Wait what? She mentally scolded herself for even letting such a thought pop into her mind.  
"Name?" The sudden question from the brunette snapped Emma out of her daze and she took a couple of steps into the class rather than hugging the door.  
"Uhh, E-Emma. Emma Swan."She stammered like an idiot. Taking a look around she noticed the class was full apart from a few seats up the very front. 'Great' she thought to herself.  
"Well Miss Swan, if you wouldn't mind taking a seat, I would like to get this class started without further disruption."  
Emma gave a quick nod and power walked to one of the free seats. Settling in and awaiting instructions.  
"Alright everyone, I'm going to repeat this for those of you who weren't present at the time-" The brunette gave a quick glance in Emma's direction then back at everyone  
"My name is Regina Mills and I will be taking over from Miss Blanchard."  
Regina. Emma played the name over and over in her head while the brunette babbled on about some assignment, Emma did try to focus, really, but she just couldn't today, there was just something about Regina that caused the blonde to lose all was reeled back to reality when Regina called upon her - For the second time might I add.

"Miss Swan?"

"Oh, uh, yeah? Sorry I was uh.."

"Don't make me ask you again Miss Swan."

"Sorry I was just.."

"Next time I'd appreciate it if you'd listen in my class, you've wasted my time enough already by arriving late, I don't need you floating off into whatever world you were in too."  
Another nod was given from Emma and Regina returned to what she was previously talking about. That was pretty close, though pink flushed cheeks and a fluttery stomach remained. For the rest of the lesson Emma made sure she was paying close attention to what Regina was saying, she didn't care about her grades, what she did care about was getting on this woman's bad side, a place she was clearly close to.

The bell rang to signify the end of the lesson and the sound of rushed footsteps and rustling paper echoed through the room. Emma gathered her books and stood to leave before Regina called her over to her desk. Unwillingly, the blonde approached the desk of the older woman and waited for her to speak first, it was probably best.

Tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, Regina lifted her head to look up at Emma from her seat at the wooden structure.  
"I'm disappointed Miss Swan. Don't think you can walk in to my class nearly ten minutes late then think you can slack off because this isn't important. You chose this class so you're going to pay attention and participate. I didn't see you raise your hand once today and I think that's a pretty poor effort in your behalf. I don't care what Miss Blanchard let you get away with when she was here, but this is my class now, and you will do what I say. Have I made myself clear?" Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma, making her feel a little on edge and shift on her spot.  
"Yeah no I totally understand."  
"Good. That'll be all."She lowered her head again and Emma shot out of the room faster than she ran here. Once outside the door she released a deep breath she had been holding for what seemed like days, and with a quick glance back at the door she was off again to prep for calculus.

Emma still had no idea what the heck was wrong with her today, the butterflies and flustered feeling that surged her body and the way Regina made her jump out of her skin, no one had ever accomplished that. She went to bed that night with only one thing on her mind, or should I say one person.

Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday, so Emma was able to have a bit of a sleep in before she started her shift at the local diner just down the road from her apartment. At 10:45am she began her stroll down the street, why drive when it takes five minutes to walk?

She arrived at 10:50 as usual, the bells above the door jingled as she entered. Smiling, the blonde made her way behind the bar and leant against the metal pass that separated the diner from the kitchen.

"Granny, I'm here." Emma called, but was unable to hear the reply as the bells jingled again, the young woman was quick to turn around.

"Hi welcome to... Regina."

She stopped in her tracks, like she was instantly frozen, Regina waltzed up to the bar dressed in yet another pencil skirt, blouse and blazer as Emma stared on in awe, man she must have looked ridiculous, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. But who could blame her?

"Hello Miss Swan."

That voice, it was sultry yet held so much hostility. Regina took a seat at the bar and placed her handbag on the spare seat next to her.

"Once you're done staring I'd like a long black."

The hint of a smirk tugged at Regina's lips, partly because she could sense Emma's lady boner over her and partly because Swan didn't look too bad herself, though Regina would never admit that.

Emma snapped out of her mindless gazing with a small shake of her head, quickly shutting her mouth when she realized her jaw had literally dropped.

"Uh, yeah, sure, coming right up."

She ducked down to where the mugs sat on a shelf under the bar, grabbed one and stood back up again before proceeding to the coffee pot that sat at the other end of the bar, though the brunette didn't mind, she had a nice view while she waited. Wait, what? Regina swiftly turned her head away to look out the window, Emma came back over a few seconds later and slid the cup of coffee over to the brunette.

"Here you go." A light smile played on the blondes lips. Regina turned back to Emma with the smirk she couldn't remove.

"Thank you."

There was a moment of silence as the two women continued to obviously eyeball each other, neither of them realizing the time passing. It was Granny who finally broke the what looked like a staring contest as she dinged the bell on the pass as a meal was ready, Regina turned her attention to the coffee at hand and Emma spun around to take hold of the plate of food and removed herself from behind the bar.

Something played on Emma's mind as she delivered food to the booths, why was Regina being so... Well, kind of nice... Just yesterday it seemed as though the woman severely disliked her, and now she was being polite and smiling even... Emma guessed that Regina was a complicated woman, and found herself checking in with the brunette as she continued to work, fearing that she might leave before she could talk to her.

Once all the jobs were done, Emma built up enough courage to return to her spot in front of Regina, luckily for the blonde the older woman was just about to leave.

"Regina, I - uh... I just want to apologize again for yesterday... It won't happen again." She gave a nervous smile and rocked on her toes slightly.

"It's fine, Miss Swan. Thank you for the coffee."

"Oh, yeah no problem." she chuckled, trying to play it cool though she probably came off more awkward than anything. Regina smiled in reply before turning on her heel and leaving, door bells jingling once again as she left the building.

Emma relaxed once Regina was out of sight, only now noticing she had been tense the entire time. God, that woman did things to Emma, things she had never felt before... Was it possible she could have a crush on her?

Nah.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Emma received a call from her parents. Great. She hesitated for a moment when she saw her mums contact picture light up her phone screen before taking the device in her hand and accepting the call.

"Hi mom." The blonde spoke begrudgingly.

"Emma sweetie, how are you? How are your classes going?"

"Fine, mom, everything's fine. What's up?"

"Well, your father and I were worried, your grades for your English class seemed to have dropped." Of course, they had been snooping again to see how well Emma was doing in her subjects, the blonde now thoroughly regretting telling her parents about the website where you could view your current year results.

"Mom seriously, it's fine, just don't worry about it alright?" There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Mom?"

"Your father and I enrolled you in for some private tutoring with your teacher. Just to help!" Her mothers words were rushed because the woman knew Emma wouldn't be too pleased about being signed up for tutoring, especially since she was in college for Christ sakes.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry Emma, we thought you could use the help, and Miss Mills seemed quite happy to help you." A loud groan sounded from the young woman's mouth as she dropped her head backwards to hang over the back of the sofa.

"I told you to quit meddling when I was at high school."

"We think it'll really help you improve your grades, if nothing's improved within a month we'll pull you out."

Now it was Emma's turn to pause before she breathed a heavy sigh in agreement.

"Fine."

"Thank you Emma. Well, I better go dinner won't cook itself. I love you darling."

"Love you too." The blondes words dragged as if she was being forced into saying it. She heard a beep through her phone to signal the call had ended and she leans forward to chuck the electronic device on the coffee table. She sat there for a few moments to think about the new information she had just been told. Private lessons with Regina. It wasn't something she was happy about, especially if Regina was going to behave the way she did in class, but if the blonde was nice like she was earlier today then maybe it wouldn't be so bad?


End file.
